tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Adam Bishop
Adam Bishop (born 1960) is a minor character in the Tuckerverse. Adam is the 45th President of the United States, being inaugurated January 20, 2009. Having run as an independent, Adam defeated incumbent President Raquel Chapman. Selena Shepperd serves as Adam's Vice-President and his wife Laura Bishop is a major part of his administration, being a former Senator. Adam himself has a background mostly in state politics, being a former Governor of North Dakota. Biography Adam was born in Fargo, North Dakota in the United States. The son of a single mother, Adam tended to be the funny kid in class. After finishing high school Adam attended Georgetown University, working as a bus boy to help pay for his education. After earning a degree in Economics Adam returned to North Dakota and worked for a few years in Bismarck as a financier before becoming a local college professor. Adam married Laura Bishop in 1982, and soon after their daughter Caroline Bishop was born. Natalie Bishop was born four years later, which is when Adam left his fincancial job. In 1994 Adam's wife became Mayor of Bismarck and she began to encourage Adam to pursue his own political career. Ultimately Adam ran for Governor of North Dakota in 1996, frustrated with the reckless nature of the North Dakota oil industry, and ended up winning. Adam, having been nominally an Independent, was identified by many as a Democrat, despite his wife being a Republican. During his time as Governor Adam worked with both sides of the political aisle, helping to greatly decrease risky oil rig practices while still allowing for increased drilling in his state. Governor Bishop also increased funding for State-level health care and introduced a modified tax plan with less loopholes, which he in turn used hte increased profits from to greatly upgrade state infrastructure. Despite his successes many felt Adam's continued association with his wife and Republicans made him unwilling to truly be as radical as he wished, and college-age voters felt neglected despite his general increase to college funding. While considered to have a decent shot at re-election, Adam ultimately chose to become a one-term governor and supported his wife's campaign to become Senator. After Laura Bishop won her Senatoral seat Adam moved to Washington D.C., getting a job teaching at Georgetown. Despite being out of politics Adam continued to support his wife, pushing for to adopt a more bipartisan stance on many issues. In 2007, after the viral outbreak in Louisiana, Adam lost all faith in Raquel Chapman as President of the United States and announced in April of the same year that he would be running as an Independent. With Laura's support Adam gained considerable traction for an Independent, soon splitting the Republican base. Chapman's own mistakes on the campaign trail and Adam offering a more optimistic message helped garner him support, and he was polling well enough to participate in all the Presidential Debates. Adam further surprised voters by selecting Selena Shepperd, who'd finished second in the 2008 Democratic Primary, as his running mate. Ultimately Adam Bishop won the 2008 United States Presidential Election, securing nearly 40% of the Popular Vote and nearly 300 Electoral College votes, with most of the rest going to his Democrat opponent rather than Raquel Chapman. Since taking office Bishop was so far focused on trying to improve medicare while offering new incentives to drug companies, though at the same time he's increased regulatory standards as well. Personal Information * Current Age: 49 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 154 lbs * Hair Color: Graying Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Blue * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: Washington D.C., US * Sexual Preference: Women Relationships Family * Laura Bishop, Wife * Caroline Bishop, Daughter * Natalie Bishop, Daughter Appearances * None Trivia * Adam is based on comedian Jon Stewart. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Political Figures